The quirks of being a witch with OCD Part 2: The X-file NYC case
by The Potal
Summary: Kaitlyn and the rest of the people from The quirks of being an Everafter with COD Part 1: ELSA ATTACKS HISTORY. Now, Mulder and Scully got three new parnters. Two are fellow agents, and one is an Everafter. This is my version of Goblins. Hamstead and Bess have three kids. Relda is deathly ill. Everyone around Lauren gets killed. Tooms and family are back. Can the crew do it? O
1. Meditating Hmmmmmmmsssss

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, Red this is boring, can we please change the channel?" Red giggled. "Hmmmmmmmmmm, no it's time to meditate." "Hmmmmm, but this is boring." Red giggled again. "Hmmmmm." "Hmmmmm." "Girls!" I opened my eyes and smiled weakly. So did Red. "Sorry Canis." I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kaitlyn Hoffman. Last time you proply saw me, was when I and Riding Hood saved Mr. Canis from his doom. But, now I had Elsa in me. So, I had to meditate. Let me tell you something. It is bo-ring! You try hmmmming for an hour with your legs crossed and thinking about _nothing _than, we'll talk.

But anyway, I was now part of the Grimm family. A cough interrupted our meditating. (Or rather Mr. Canis unsuccessful trying to get me and Red to.) Canis looked at Relda. "Canis, Kaitlyn, can I see you for a minute?" she asked. "Sure," I said, getting up. After Red was out of earshot, Relda started. "There is a mystery. And since I am in no qudition, can you two led it?" I nodded. "Yes."

* * *

New York:

I rolled the window down and let my hair get whipped around. Red, Canis, Jacob, Hank, Veronica, Basil, Puck, Dauphine, Sabrina, and I were in New York. The mystery sounded fun. Hamstead and Bess had been in New York for four years now. Now the gov was getting supersests. Two FBI agents were looking for them. We had to keep them safe.


	2. X-files of Folk legends Part 1

But that wasn't the reason at all why Agent Scully and Agent Mulder were going to NYC. Not at all. In truth to be told, two people have died stragely for no particular reason. An old lady they had meet in Washington said a creature was doing it. She called it a Goblin. Joining Mulder and Scully, was a newbee named Eddy and Sarah.

* * *

Two little pig boys ran across the room with a little cow girl runing after them, gigaling. I slumped in my seat. I was bored. Appartly, grownups in New York thought I had "gone though to much in the last summer" to worry my "littly sweet head" over this. All of them were in the kition, talking. All, but Mr. Canis. He was watching us. More or less, meditating. I stood up. "Argggggg! I'm sooooo bored! You think, they tell you you can lead the mission, but noooooo, we have to sit and watch Mrs.& Mr. Hamstead's children tear apart the sofa on their birthday!" "Kaitlyn," Canis warned. "Yeah, we should join them!" Puck exclaimed, trying despeatly to get up and joining the kids, while Sabrina held him down. "No, but I should be able to join!" Canis opened his eyes and sighed. He pulled out a stack of twenty dollar bills. "Here."

New York was busy. I didn't even know where to start. I walked up to a poor old man living by the sidewalk. He was playing a silver flute. "Good morning, sir!" The man stopped playing, and looked at me. "What's so good about it? I can't get any money to feed myself!" I took the silver flute and wiped off the mouth part. "Then you should change your tone, mister!" "Hey, give me my flute back!" People crowed around as I started to play. "Hey, kid, you can really play!" the old man exclaimed. "Well yea! I learned from the master."

I then walked into a game shop. Thinking that the clerk was in the back room, the door to it was open, I yelled," Um, Mister? Do you perhaps have that new Mindcraft game?" The door swung shut. And right there, hanging on the hinges, was the brutally bloodstained clerk. I screamed. A cute man and a lady ran in. "What is it?!" the cute man asked. "Mulder," Scully said. Mulder looked up to see the clerk.

* * *

"You've got to let me help! I can really help! I, I I'm a Everaohshotamonkey!" Mulder and Scully turned to face me. "What?!" they asked in ushion. "Everafter?" I whispered. Mulder bent down to hear me better. "What?" "I'm an Everafter!''

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that your adopted father is the Big Bad Wolf and that your father's best friend is the pig that he "supposedly" ate?" Eddy asked, taking a bite of his salad. The girl nodded. "And that you all thought that the government knew and we were here to get them?" Sarah asked. The girl nodded yet again. She took a bite of her salad as well. We were eating lunch at the local sandwich shop.

Mulder sighed. "Alright, we'll let you help," he said. "What?!" I whispered into his ear. "She can't possibly be telling the truth!" "Actully, there are x-files all over the old folk legends. Two weeks ago, I realized that nobody knows the story of _The Kid with the Curse of Crazyness…_," Mulder whispered back. "Well of course not! Like that's a folk tale, I'll want to tell my kids!" Mulder slowly pulled out an old book while Kaitlyn and the rest of the gang wasn't looking. "Here. Read page 28-190 It's the only written and known copy of the story." The title of the book was _Once Upon a Time_.

I opened the book.

_**The **__withered old woman walked up to the cottage. It was raining. She laid down the crying baby girl. "Hush, now, my little Mary Beanea. _

_** The child had trouble growing up. The 18th child of 20, she wasn't the most wanted. Her siblings didn't want her. Her uncle was the only one who understood the poor girl. The girl had something most people feared. The disease of COD. One night, **_

I shut the book. "Mulder, this is no more than garbage." Mulder opened the book and poured his Coca-Coca on it. Suddenly, the words began to change.

**_COD was deadly. Not for the one that has it, but those around it. Running away , crying in the loss of her only friend, her deranged serial killer uncle, a bolt of lightning hit her. Caitlyn Elsa Hoffman died that night. _**

****"Out of her body emerged the disease and the child," Mulder read. All of a sudden, Kaitlyn screamed. Mulder and I turned to see what the problem was. Nothing. Then suddenly…...

* * *

The woman sitting next to us with her husband was killed by thin air. Sarah and Eddy gasped. Mulder suddenly gasped as some invisible thing grabbed him by the throat, and pulled him to the ground. "Mulder!" I yelled, getting up. Mulder and the thing wrestled. Kaitlyn pulled out a stick from her pocket. A bolt of forced blue energy flashed from it. The thing let go of Mulder.


End file.
